Mistake
by immortal whisper
Summary: What would have happened if Kate Spears survived the fire? How would Chandler deal with rejection? Will Mickey and Kate get together? a KateMickey fic CAUSE THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE! first go at fanfic so plz review! CHAP 7 NOW UP! CHANDLER IS CRAZY! plz re
1. Introduction

This is my first go at fanfiction so please give me feedback. I wrote this because I think there is a SERIOUS lack of mickey/kate fics out there so I decided to write my own. Enjoy!

Tom's mouth found hers.

"That's better isn't it Kate. Now we don't have to be angry at each other"

Kate felt a surge of anger through her body. _You bastard _she thought _you just want to sleep with me. _Her knee rose and she jerked it into his crotch.

He crumpled to the floor in pain and Kate walked out the door, only looking back to smile with satisfaction at the pain of a man whom she truly despised. A man who made her hate herself.

There was a party happening in CID that was tempting but after a bit of consideration Kate decided with all the events of the day, all she really wanted was a good nights sleep.

She left, taking little notice of the group standing in the shadows outside than station.

Early in the morning there was a phone call. Kate picked it up to hear Mickey's tired and emotionally drawn voice.

"Kate there has been a fire at the station. Ben Hayward, Di Worrell, Andrew Munroe and Paul Riley have all been killed. Sam Harker is in hospital. He isn't expected to live."

Kate heart sank. That's all she needed at this time in her life, her friends and colleagues dead, killed. She tentatively asked,

"Is that all? I mean everyone else is fine aren't they?"

She held her breath and hoped Mickey would say the one name she would have been glad to hear.

"Yes "

Answered Mickey

" That's all."

" So what's happening?"

"Well today we are running out of Barton Street but tomorrow it is business as usual I suppose" Kate thought for awhile "I'm coming I have to be there"

Mickey agreed and Kate put the phone down and rushed to get her coat and car keys.


	2. He won't touch me

Even before Kate was in the street, she could see the smoke, still billowing from the ruins. She was shocked and almost disorientated as she stepped out of her car.

As she slowly walked towards the wreck she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Mickey looking at her with great sadness in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yes I think so," Kate answered.

She felt numb thinking of all the lives lost. There where no words to say so they stood there side by side in silence, knowing what each other felt.

Slowly his hand found hers and he gripped it tight.

Suddenly Kate realised what she had become, how she made no effort to get to know these people.

She crumpled to the ground. With only Mickey holding her up she cried, Mickey stroking her hair and soothing her.

He gently lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Kate opened her eyes and even through the cloud of tears she saw something in his eyes, the same lust that she had seen in Tom Chandlers eyes every time he seduced her.

Kate tore away from him and stood up to go. Mickey seemed surprised and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"What's wrong Kate"

She turned to go once more but Mickey pulled her back till she was facing him.

"Its chandler isn't it. You still haven't broken it off with him have you. I keep on telling you, he feels nothing for you. You are nothing to him"

Kate pushed her chin out defiantly

"I have broken it off with him. He won't dare to come after me again"

"But then what's wro…"

Mickey looked surprised as Kate wrenched her arm from him and ran off back to her car.

From his car Tom watched as this drama unfolded in front of him.

He smiled as Kate turned to walk away.

It was this independence and feistiness that attracted him to her in the first place.

He heard her exclaim with confidence that he, Tom, would never dare touch her again. He chuckled to himself.

She doesn't know what coming to her. It wasn't to do with her breaking it of with him, he had plenty of other lovers although none as good as her.

No she shouldn't have humiliated him. That was a mistake. No one humiliates Tom.

Winding up his window he drove into the darkness, smiling to himself.


	3. Report

The next day all the relief looked shell shocked. They were all tired and disbelieving that such a thing could have happened to them.

Although half the station was ruins, workers out up makeshift areas and work began again out of Sun Hill police station, because, as Chandler said in the press conference in the morning

"Although we have lost many of our own, there is still crimes happening and if criminals think that they would not be caught just because of this tragedy, they have another thing coming"

Kate walked around, not seeing anything all day. She hadn't slept the night before and had many things on her mind. Although everyone was shocked, Kate seemed preoccupied to the point where she was given all the outstanding paperwork to complete as she was seen not fit to work with other people.

She did it but was unconnected to whatever she was doing. Her mind was on Mickey and Tom. She didn't know what was happening. She was afraid that every man that she thought that she could trust only looked at her for one reason.

"Kate"

She blinked and realised that Mickey was standing besides her, talking to her. He crouched down so no one could hear what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry about last night."

He paused "I feel really bad about it. I was taking advantage of you at a rough time. I'm really sorry and I hope we can be as good mates as we were before"

He stuck out his hand to shake. Kate looked at it and then pushing his hand away and embraced him.

"Mickey you are a wonderful friend. I know you will always be there"

After awhile Kate pulled away and smiled at him, her eyes full of tears.

"You must think I'm a idiot, getting so upset about the whole Chandler thing"

Mickey shook his head

"No of course not. He is a very persuasive man who knows how to make a beautiful woman like you feel worthless"

They embraced again and Mickey stood up to walk away, but ran straight into Chandler. The smirk on his face told them that he had heard everything that they had just said to each other and as he pushed past Mickey he looked at him hard and smiled.

" Kate" Tom said " I would like to see you in my office with theses reports you are finishing"

He turned to walk away and then added as an after thought

" Oh and don't bring your puppy. You won't be needing him"

Kate looked at him stunned and Tom looked back, boring his eyes into her.

"Tom" someone called him and he walked away, Kate was thankful for that little distraction.

Kate took as long as possible with the reports, hoping the day would pass before he had to see Chandler on his own.

Sooner then she expected and wanted she was finished.

Kate went to his door and knocked, wishing he was not there, but he was and he told her to come in.

" Lock the door Kate"

He looked at her and she knew that if she didn't do it he could make it impossible for her to ever get a job again.

She locked it and went and sat in the chair that he motioned her to sit on. Kate was glad that it was on the other side of the desk as it gave her at least that bit of comfort and protection.

" The reports you have done for me" she put them on the table and noticed her hands where shaking. She looked at Tom and saw he had noticed the same thing.

"Thankyou"

He stood up and walked around the desk. As he sat on the edge Kate realised that no more did she have the protection of the desk.

"Why are you nervous Kate?"

He touched her hand with gentleness that she had never experienced with this man. She pulled her hand away and sat in a way that showed him quite clearly that she had no interest but deep content with him.

Not fazed, tom moved closer and lifted Kate's chin.

"I miss you" he looked deep into her eyes and moved closer.

He slowly kissed her on the mouth, gently and seductively. She gave in and let him kiss her, but she did not kiss back.

His hand slowly moved from the desk and onto her collarbones.

He kissed her fiercly and distracted her while he moved his hand to undo her buttons. As Tom started to caress her breasts Kate snapped back into reality and realised what she was letting him do. She was letting him win her over so he can use her again.

She pushed him away and quickly rushed to the door, doing up her top. When she looked at Tom, he laughed softly

"Kate" he said shaking his head "you really don't realise what you can do to your career if you walk out that door"

She paused, her hand resting on the key

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well wouldn't it be just horrible if a body is found with your prints all over it"

Kate couldn't hide her surprise

"You can't do that" Tom stood up and walked towards her. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear

"You know I can"


	4. Beaten

Kate felt hopeless to her plight. Nothing could be done. She believed he could do everything he had threatened to do if she didn't give into him.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her with the force of someone who wanted to hurt another. Kate suddenly felt a surge of anger and tried to push him away.

Tom stumbled away and then looked at her with anger.

"I warned you, you little bitch"

He came towards her and slammed against the wall. He then pushed her arms above her head, so hard that she knew she could already feel the bruises forming.

Kate felt detached and she fell limply against tom's arms. She knew there was no way out and that she was beaten.

Her tears could not be contained and they flowed freely while Tom smirked at her, laughing silently.

"Well well Kate who is in charge now?"

He moved one of his hands to undo her top. He looked at her with such contempt and lust that Kate had to look away, not being able to handle him looking at her with his hateful eyes.

He kissed Kate's exposed neck while cupping one breast. She knew he would like her to give into him and kiss him back, but she couldn't. She hated this man too much. Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Yes" chandler said impatiently

"Sorry sir it's Alex Cullen. I need to talk to you about some important information"

Tom let go of Kate and looked at her. He was openly disappointed but his eyes told Kate this wasn't the last she would be hearing from him.

She quickly did up her top and wiped away her tears. Tom watched and when he saw she was finished he opened the door.

"Thanks for the reports D.C Spears. I will catch up with you later to finish our discussion."

Kate lowered her heads as she walked past Alex, but still she saw him take in her stance and her tear streaked cheeks and then look at chandler suspiciously.

Once out of the room Kate rushed into the toilets and burst into tear. Usually she wasn't one for crying, in fact she hadn't cried for many years but suddenly everything that had happened over the past few months caught up with her.

After awhile she realised that people would be wondering where she was so she splashed water onto her face and walked out, inventing a story in her head as to why her eyes were so red.

Although chandler had hardly touched her Kate felt as though he had raped her and taken her life. Inside she was shattered and she cursed herself for being so beatable.

Kate slipped into the room, ignoring the looks from everyone in CID. She walked to her desk and lowered her head while she busied herself in work.

She heard Alex Cullen walk back into his office but did not raise her head, as she was sure he had seen her tears.

After awhile her tension eased as she realised she was over reacting. Of course he hadn't seen her but then his door opened and he called from across the room

"Kate come to my office please"

Kate stood up and walked over, bracing herself.


	5. Trust

Kate walked into Alex Cullen's office.

"Close the door Kate"

She closed the door and sat on the chair in front of Alex

"Kate I think both you and I know why you are here"

In her mind Kate had already decided that this was her battle to fight and no one was else should get involved

"No sir I don't know why I am here. Have I done something wrong with my work or something"

She raised her head and tried to put n a mask of ignorance on her face

"No no Kate you are doing fine. I called you in here because earlier when I saw you in Chandlers office you seemed upset."

Kate looked up and saw his face was full of concern. She felt herself thinking that maybe she could spill all her troubles to this man, he looked so trustworthy but her mouth had other thoughts.

"No sir I wasn't upset at all sir I just went to drop off some reports to the superintendent and then you came"

Alex looked at her critically

"Kate" he said softly

"You were crying. That isn't a usual sign of happiness"

There was a silence in the room and Kate looked hard a bit of dirt sitting on the carpet at her feet

"You can trust me Kate. Anything you say in this room remains in this room"

When she looked up Alex noticed her eyes were hard and no emotion was showing through. He felt repulsed at what man could do to a girl, what he knew chandler had done and was probably going to do again.

"I wasn't crying sir. Now if you don't mind I have much work that I need to complete before I will allow myself to go home"

She stood up and walked out, leaving Alex speechless and uncomfortable. Her eyes filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away.

She was angry with herself for not taking up the offer of someone she knew she could trust. But then again chandler was the first to comfort her when she was nearly raped and look where that got here.

Alex watched as Kate walked away. Her demeanour showed him that he had been right in his assumptions about chandler and his use or misuse of women.

Kate sat at her desk and watched everyone else around her. They saw nothing of what just happened and Kate was silent as she went on with her work.


	6. Address

In his office Tom was sitting and looking out the window. His mind thought of the events of the day and he boiled with anger.

What right did Kate have to resist him? He was her Superintendent and she could really advance in the policing world if she had him on her side. On the other hand there will be career for her in this job if she carried on the way she was.

He sighed and watched Kate walk out of the station. His anger rose even more as he watched Mickey run and join her.

How could she even consider that man? Well more like boy. He was far more attractive and sexual than Mickey, a person who looked like he should still be at school. How dare she. She had no right.

Kate walked out of the station, unaware of Chandler's glances. Mickey ran up after her and she stopped and turned around.

"Kate I wanted to catch up with you before you left. I... I was wondering if you would like to go out for a drink tonight?"

He looked at Kate and sensing a air of what he interpreted as displease he quickly carried on

"But don't think I am pressuring you… you don't have to come. It will just be as friends. Maybe some other time."

"Mickey…"

"Okay it was a bit hasty with the whole chandler thing and all just over but you know…."

"Mickey be quiet. Of course I want to go out for a drink with you and not only as friends. But tonight I need a bit of space so how about tomorrow"

Mickey looked flustered but pleased

"Sure that's wonder… I mean that's great thankyou very much"

He walked away, obviously very excited. Kate laughed to herself. His childish delight showed through and at that point Kate felt that this was someone she could trust and one day even love.

As she got in her car Chandler smirked. That girl really got him hot. Her feisty attitude and wonderful body just made him crave for her. He walked to his desk and sat at the computer. He was going to have that girl even if he had to kill her afterwards.

He looked at the whole police network on his computer and he typed in Kate's name and watched as her address came up onto the screen.

Smiling to himself he pulled out his pen and wrote it down.


	7. House Keys

I'm kinda joining in Cathy Bradford style obsession in this story, it seems to fit. Hope you don't mind! BTW thanx heaps to Gem6 my fav reviewer!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kate unlocked her door and walked into her kitchen. She was starving but as she opened the fridge she realised that the house was empty of anything edible.

She had really felt like just sitting down in front of the TV and watching some mindless game show. She really didn't want to think. Sighing Kate picked up her car keys again and walked out.

As she got to her car she realised that the door was open so she quickly rushed back and locked it.

Kate walked through the aisles and finally decided to buy a simple frozen microwave meal. The thought of slaving away in the kitchen only to produce something she didn't really want to eat didn't catch her fancy at all.

As she payed she looked out into the car park and she swore she saw a man standing at her car but curiously not trying to break in, just standing.

"Miss?"

Kate quickly looked at the checkout girl and handed over the money.

When she looked back the man was gone. Kate laughed to herself. She was going crazy, like someone was out to get her.

She walked out of the shop and despite herself she looked around nervously before entering the shadows near her car.

Kate fumbled with her keys, aware that she was vulnerable. When she finally unlocked her car and sat inside, she looked around and saw only a man walking out of the shop with a trolley.

Grinning and feeling extremely stupid Kate started up the car and turned to look out the back window to back out. When she turned back around she saw a man in dark clothes, just standing looking straight at her.

Her eyes grew wide and the man motioned for her to stop. Despite her instincts she stopped and as the man walked around to her side of the car, she braced herself.

"Scuse me miss"

She heard muffled as the man talked to her through glass.

"You dropped your house keys on the way to your car"

He held up a pair of keys and just to be sure Kate glanced over to the passenger seat. Her mobile, wallet and shopping was there, but not her house keys. Satisfied this guy was just trying to help she wound down her window.

"Thanks mate I really appreciate it"

She smiled and the guy dropped her keys into her hand

"Anything for a pretty girl like you Miss"

The way he said it and his lewd grin gave Kate shivers up and down her spine but as she drove off she dismissed it as fatigue. She was so tired she had started imagining everyone was out to get her.

When she was half way home she suddenly had a horrible thought. How did the man know it was house keys? She started to get scared and mad sure no one was following her until she burst out in nervous laughter.

"Of course he knew it was house keys," she said to herself

"I was driving the car with the car keys in it of course, and it would be the most logical conclusion anyone would come to"

She shook her head and tried to calm her nerves

Kate drove into her garage and decided then she needed to take a day or two off, just to catch up on sleep. She got out of her car, locked the door and walked towards her front door.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A/N There is a reason for this chapter I swear! It will all become clear… maybe


	8. Time Off

"Hello Sarge? It's Kate here. I was just calling to ask for a couple of days off. Um I'm feeling a bit sick and I think I need to get away. Could you ring me when you get this? I'm hoping you'll get it because I'm not coming today if no one rings back. Well thanks anyway. Hope you ring back. Bye"

Kate put down the phone and hoped someone would ring her back. She didn't want to be accused of not turning up. She didn't want anything that could be used against her if Chandler wanted to fire her. Kate shook her head. She really didn't want to think of him or anything to do with the station. No, the next few days are going to be hers to relax.

In her mind she shunted the dark thoughts to one side and put on a happy face, as she had done all her life. She didn't want to remember all the times she has felt down. She smiled. She was going to learn to respect herself again. She hadn't for awhile, DS Peter Cork made sure of that and then Chandler wanted her to feel that she was nothing so he could dominate her.

She flicked through the newspaper and had skipped straight to the sport. She didn't feel like reading the presses interpretation of crimes that had really nothing to do with them or the public. She saw an advertisement for tickets to a football match. Despite her better judgements and knowledge of all the violence at these games she felt the need to get out. Kate, although not a great fan of football, wanted to be somewhere were she could yell at the umpire and forget everything.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tom pretended to listen to the monotone of Alex Cullen telling him all the news in CID. He really didn't care but he pretended to be interested. "Oh yeah sir and Kate Spears has requested a few days off" With this chandler looked up and saw Alex's accusing eyes. He pretended to be unconcerned and dismissed Cullen's look with his hands "yeah sure but not for too long we need her on board" Alex nodded and walked out the room. Chandler stood up and looked out the window, thinking. He was going to break Kate eventually. It wasn't really to do with her personally he just didn't like being told or forced to do something, like break it off with her. He was the one who had to make the moves. But how should I do it he thought. He sat down and put his head in his hands to think.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

She picked up her phone and realised she missed a call while she wasn't in the room. Kate accessed her messages and heard Alex's voice "hey Kate I got your message. I just wanted you to know that is fine, I've cleared it with chandler. You can have a few days off. Need anymore just give me a ring" She smiled and picked up her keys to go get the tickets.


End file.
